Rags to Riches
by mweep.inc
Summary: Pokespe AU- A young boy is left abandoned on the dockyard one night. He was mentored by an old, kind Captain Briney, who left with him an old trasure map when he died. With this map in hand, this boy will travel and seek out his destiny! Shippings: Special, Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, etc.
1. A Journey Begins

**Rags to Riches**

_**A NaNoWriMo Project**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokespe AU-<strong>_ A young boy is left abandoned on the dockyard one night. He was mentored by an old, kind Captain Briney, who left with him an old trasure map when he died. With this map in hand, this boy will travel and seek out his destiny! _

* * *

><p>All was still as a shadow crept in from a building. It left a small bundle lying on the planks of a half built ship, then it slunk away. As the sun rose, glinting off the clear waters of the sea, the workmen began to walk into the shipyard, and one discovered the bundle. As he slowly unwrapped it, he uncovered a baby, wrapped in the cloth. The baby opened his eyes revealing a pair of fiery crimson red eyes. The boy was brought to the commissioner of the ship, a man named Captain Briney. Seeing the fiery eyes of the small child, and feeling pity for the young soul, he took him under his wing, and christened him Red. He raised Red in the arts of sailing and sword fighting, and even gave him his first pokemon, a Poliwhirl that Red named Poli, and a Bulbasaur that he later nicknamed Saur.<p>

Later, when Red was 7 years old, Captain Briney died, leaving Red alone. He left for him a letter, a small kit of items, and a small sack of gold. With this Red took to the streets, becoming a pickpocket and thief. He hid his meager items in a small shack that he had claimed when it had been condemned. He had dug a hidden base and that had become his real home. The shack was only his cover. Inside his hidden hideout he kept his most precious possessions, the small bag of gold that had slowly grown over the years, and an old worn sack containing his last gifts from Captain Briney. This was 3 years later, and Red had accumulated quite a large amount of money, and had even gathered the first 3 members of is would be crew: A strategic and intelligent boy named Green, a quick and witty thief named Blue, a silent and stoic boy named Silver, and a kind and gentle healer named Yellow. These were the four he had chosen, and he had watched them for a while before approaching them. Green he had met on the streets 2 years ago, he was the first. Yellow was second, her kind nature helped him when he was beaten up by a street gang, and quickly befriended him. Finally, Red had caught Blue trying to sneak into his hideout at the old shack, which was quite impressive really, as Red had set so many traps and alarms that sometimes he himself triggered them! But she was caught, and Red was interested. With this feat in mind, he extended a hand of friendship to her, and she gratefully accepted. bringing with her her partner in crime, a boy named Silver, who turned out to be excellent with maps, and was to be their navigator. And it was on this day that Red gathered them all in his base, making preparations for their final leave. Over the years. Red, along with Blue and Silver, had accumulated quite the hoard. Today, Red had went out to pay for his custom built ship: Razor Wind, a combination of high cargo space and speed, with specialized iron alloy plating designed to block light cannon shots, yet not weigh down the ship down too much. With Red gone, Blue, Silver, Green, and Yellow were meeting about supplies they would need. "Well, I need some maps and other tools, and we need better weapons." Muttered Silver incoherently underneath his breath.

"Not me, I don't like fighting" Yellow stated softly. "Chuchu will protect me. I need some more medical supplies though."

"Chuuuuu!" The small yellow rodent on her shoulder exclaimed.

"Alright then, so we need some new weapons, basic navigational tools, and some potions and medical supplies, correct?" Red asked, who had just climbed down into the room

"Just a few potions for the others. I can heal most Pokemon injuries, remember?" Yellow replied.

"Alright then, I'll go pick them up. The ship is docked at Pier 42, meet me there once you pack up and secure the base. Leave some emergency funds and rations in case something happens."

The ship bobbed up and down in the water as someone ran up the ramp into the dark confines of the ship's hold. A few minutes later, Red walked up the ramp with his Poliwrath(It had evolved after saving Red from drowning in the sea a couple years back) carrying a rather bulky bag and a crate. Shortly after, the others walked up in a group, with Yellow and Blue chattering, and Silver and Green lagging behind, Silver holding an old scroll and Green reading the newspaper. Suddenly Blue turned around and said, "Green! Why on earth would you read the newspaper! We're going to be on the sea for months, and that junk is all propaganda anyways."

"I have a subscription. I got the long-distance Pidgey delivery"

"You're going to have a Pidgey deliver the news to you when we're at sea." Blue deadpanned

"Yes", Green responded cool as ever. "Oh, watch out for that chair"

"What chair, this is a pier, there aren't any-" And with that, Blue stumbled over an extremely inconveniently placed chair and face planted.

"What did I just say", Green said as he stepped over Blue. Blue angrily got up and charged at Green, but Green, still holding his newspaper and without looking, just stepped to the side and Blue just rammed into the side of the ship.

"Whoah Blue, that ship is expensive!" Exclaimed Red, leaning out from the deck, "Don't kill it!" Blue just muttered angrily and walked up the ramp. Yellow, Silver and Green had already boarded, and Red waited until Blue boarded before showing them around. The ship had a hidden turret that was custom designed by Green. It rotated about the front of the hull, and fired compressed sound waves, as well as being able to propel some Pokemon attacks. It retracted from a 180 degree port that was infused with psychic energy that concealed it. As Red showed them around, he also announced that they were stopping at Olivine City Port, to pick up some people: Gold, a friend of Silver's(although he didn't like to admit it) and Crystal, a country girl who was extremely knowledgable, and an accomplished alchemist. They were to be part of their crew. And even though they didn't know at the time, more were to join their crew and their epic adventure yet to begin!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Wow... this is at 1000+ words already! I guess I can write long if I want to. So then, I will try to complete the NaNoWriMo Challenge, but even if I don't in this month, I promise I won't abandon it. I WILL pull through. Oh, and support won't hurt, so please review**

**~mweep out!**


	2. Battle With the Mediocre Pirates!

**Rags to Riches**

_**A NaNoWriMo Project**_

_**Pokespe AU-**_ _A young boy is left abandoned on the dockyard one night. He was mentored by an old, kind Captain Briney, who left with him an old treasure map when he died. With this map in hand, this boy will travel and seek out his destiny! Shippings: Special, Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, etc._

**A/N Hey guys, hope you're still reading this fic. If you are, enjoy! Note that because of the one month deadline, I will have consistent updates, sometimes multiple times a week, but bear with me as I edit out all the grammar mistakes and plot holes.**

The ship silently bobbed up and down in the water, and all was still until…

"OY! Get up people! This ship ain't gonna sail itself!", A voice echoed out

"Red…" Blue groaned, "It's only 2 in the morning!"

"Exactly! And there's a ship on the horizon. Get up into the crow's nest and get me some intel. BATTLE STATIONS!"

Blue blearily got up and noticed the speaking tube in the corner. _So that's how I heard him… Ah well, I should get going._ She noticed Green climbing down into the turret room, and she herself grabbed her rapier before climbing up the tangled mess of ropes into the crow's nest and peered into the horizon. A large galleon loomed, with the sun glinting off a dozen or so cannon barrels. "About a dozen cannons, looks like they're of the the new Unovan style" She called down, "And I estimate 50 men onboard"

"Unovan Cannons: Cannons created in Unova, newly invented only half a year ago. Uses brand-new rapid fire grapeshot to launch 5 lead orbs one foot in diameter approximately 2,000 feet, at 600 degrees Celsius, enough for long range devastation of enemy ships, both burning and wrecking the hull. " Blue and Red just stared at him. Red laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, can we take 'em?" He asked. This time Blue answered, saying

"Jiggly says they don't have any visible Pokeballs or Pokemon, so just have Yellow's Misdreavus throw up a barrier, and we'll be fine from long distance. Red, can Saur get us some poison and sleep powder?

" Sure can, go Saur!" He shouted, throwing forth the red and white orb. A white light burst out and a small Pokemon with a bulb on it's back formed. "Saur, use poison and sleep powder!" The bulbasaur cried it's name, and the bulb on it's back opened slightly, releasing a mixture of powders into a glass flask that Red held over the top.

"Alright then, coat your swords with that stuff and this will be easy as cake!" Red ordered. Green grabbed his short sword and dipped it in the mixture, and Blue jumped down to coat her twin rapiers. Red opted for his cutlass and Yellow didn't bother. She wasn't any good at close range, but with Chuchu, she could wreak havoc from a distance. "Yellow, have your Misdreavus throw up a psychic barrier." Red called. Yellow called out her Misdreavus and it appeared, a cackling black and purple ghost. It spun in the air a few times, then a purple haze drifted itself around the ship, protecting it from hard. Just a second later, the first round of cannons thudded against the barrier, only to be dissipated into psychic energy. "Silver, full speed ahead, prepare for boarding!" Red shouted. Silver responded, spinning the wheel so they were alongside the galleon, which now appeared to be raising a Jolly Roger, signalling they were pirates. Yellow climbed into the crow's nest with Chuchu, ready to unleash a powerful lightning bolt to paralyze their enemies so Red, Green, and Blue could strike. Silver sent out his Sneasel, who also coated it's claws in poison, as he was currently the skipper and needed to keep control of the ship. As soon as they were close enough for boarding, Yellow had Chuchu let loose and enormous thunder bolt, boosted by Yellow's own powers, that struck the majority of the attacking force. More than half of the pirates were down or paralyzed, and with this, Red, Blue, and Green jumped into the fray. Red charged straight in, plowing a straight line through the horde. Green followed him, guarding his back. Blue jumped straight in, whirling her blades and cutting down the enemies around her. Her rapiers flashed as she stabbed and cut, a whirlwind of blades. In the matter of a few minutes, all the pirates on deck were down. Red went down to check for any other crew members, and sent Green and Blue down to find the cargo the ship was carrying, and to take inventory and start looting.

Red walked down the ramp cautiously, carrying his cutlass in one hand and a lantern in the other. His faithful Pokemon, Poli, followed. He stuck his cutlass in his sash, and drew his silver and oak revolver out of it's holster. The barrel glinted in the lantern. Footsteps rang out from the left corridor. Red turned. _That way goes to the side of the ship, and below, so that must be the path to the cannons. _He thought, _I'm guessing that when we boarded, the people down there hid when they heard the majority of their crewmates being defeated. Well better find them. _Red walked along the corridor. He stopped just before the ladder down. He paused for a second then jumped down, dropping his lantern and drawing his cutlass, swinging it in an arc. When he stopped to look around, 2 pirates were knocked down, and about three more had fled into the darkness. Red plucked a Pokeball from his belt and released it. "Pika, use Flash!" A bright flash illuminated the room, revealing the hidden soldiers. During the momentary blindness of the soldiers, Red let loose a quick round of bullets, hitting them before they could react. After confirming they were dead, he climbed up the ladder and left to help Green and Blue.

Green slowly walked down the ramp, with Blue behind.

"Walk faster." She whined

"Why? We need to be careful. _You _should walk slower."

"Don't worry." She called, "I'm master thief Aoi, remember? I can get out of anything"

Green stopped and turned around. "You're Aoi?!"

Blue hesitated for a second, "...Yes"

"You're the one who took my uncle's squirtle!" He shouted in outrage. Blue just winked and pulled out a Pokeball. Inside was a miniaturized Wartortle. "Get back here thief!" He shouted as he charged after her, with Blue simply prancing aside.

_**Treasure Room**_

Blue leaped into the ships treasure room and, hoping that Green wasn't still angry, called out to him. "Greenie! Found their ship's hold!" From a little bit away she heard grumbling and footsteps as he came to her. As he came, she thought to herself: _Didn't know some people still remembered me. And he said something about my squirtle… wait. He's the son of the famous Philosopher Samuel Oak?! Well I didn't expect _him _to be on the ship. What was he doing on the streets? _Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Green walking in to the room. She expected another confrontation, but to her surprise, Green simply sighed and pulled out some ink and parchment. As Blue put each item into the large burlap sacks they has brought, Green marked it on the sheet of parchment. Surprisingly, these extremely weak pirates were able to acquire a generous amount of loot. She supposed it was because most merchants were to afraid to fight against _any _pirates, no matter how mediocre the aforementioned pirates actually were. A couple of minutes later, Blue hauled the last bag of gold back onto the _Razor Wind. _As she dumped it in the hold, she almost thought she saw a shadow move, but decided to pass it off as the lantern's flickering. Red, after searching the captain's quarters, had found a small chest of emeralds hidden under the bed in a secret compartment. However, with the help of Yellow's Misdreavus(They came aboard after all the fighting was over), it was laughably easy to find. These pirates clearly had never dealt with Pokemon before. They left the ship as it was, and drew an ominous message on the deck in red paint: _**THE RED CAPTAIN RISES, **_because Red was too compassionate to kill anyone for no reason, much less just to use their blood to write a message. He would not hesitate if it was for his survival, but he wouldn't kill in cold blood. The message looked realistic anyways, owing to the the fact that Yellow was an accomplished street artist. The frightened pirates would only serve to spread the rumor, and because of their lack of Pokemon knowledge, the thundershock from Chuchu would most likely be retold as a "strike from the heavens" With all this done, they departed the ship and set sail for Olivine City Port, where they would pick up Gold and Crystal and sell their newfound loot.

_**Razor Wind's Hold**_

It was dark inside the spacious hold, until the _shhhck _of a match was heard, and a small flickering flame burst to life behind the many crates and bags. The boy holding the match lit a small lantern, and blew out the match softly. He then covered the area where he was crouching with an empty sack, so that from the ladder his little fort was virtually invisible. Once this was done, he turned toward what looked like a pile of rags and whispered, "Hey White, you can come out now" The rags shifted and a petite girl with wavy brown hair appeared. Her face was scratched and dirty, but those eyes had an unmistakable shine, the shine of one who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. The boy had short spiky hair, also brown, and sported an old, worn cap on his head. His deep black eyes spoke of volumes of knowledge, for he soaked up every bit of information he could get. Again he spoke, in a faint whisper: "I think the crew of this ship just raided another, and won" "From what I gathered, the people on this ship are kind of pirates, yet the captain apparently doesn't kill when possible. Kinder than most, I suppose. Still, I'm sure he's just as ruthless as all other pirates, so we can't get caught." The girl simply nodded her head vigorously, and proceeded to blow out the light. They settled down to sleep, each keeping one eye open just in case.

[-]

**A/N It's done now! Expect another update soon, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! For those who do, muffins on my profile! XD**


	3. A Call of Destiny

_**Middle of the Sea, Near the Whirl Islands, on the deck of the **_**Razor Wind**

A clash of steel on steel rang out in the crisp, salty air. A boy and girl were sparring on the deck of a galleon with a rather curious design. The girl thrust her left rapier, and followed with a slash with her right rapier. The boy dodged and retaliated with a backhand cut, which she ducked under before again stabbing at his leg. They exchanged blows as such for a while before the girl, Blue, finally broke through. Disarming her opponent Green's blade with a swift hand movement she held her first rapier at his neck, with her other at his side, ready to strike if needed. But Green was not defeated yet. He performed an incredible feat of acrobatics, flipping past the blades with a centimeter to spare, then rolling to recover. He now was free, but had no weapon, and his sword was behind Blue. Blue noticed this and smirked. She sauntered forward, preparing to pounce. But Green was no amateur, he faked left and dashed right, running for his sword. Blue swung out her rapier and grazed him on the cheek, but by then he was re-armed. The duel would have continued if they had not just arrived at Olivine City Harbor. They sheathed their respective weapons and bowed slightly to each other before walking to meet Red, who was calling them. "Alright crew! Silver and I will go to meet Gold and Crystal at the town inn, Blue and Yellow, you two go sell some of our goods. Green, take some of the gold and buy us more provisions. Something tells me that Gold is going to eat a lot..." With this he turned and jumped out of the ship, Silver following suit, and the two of them headed down the pier to the nearby inn. Blue and Yellow headed down to the marketplace to sell some of the finer items that they had found on the raid, and Green strolled down the alley to find a general store.

_**Olivine City Inn: **_**The Greasy Spoon**_**, with Gold and Crystal**_

Gold and Crystal sat on a couch in the inn, waiting for Silver to arrive. The three of them knew each other from growing up in the same city. Then Silver had mysteriously left one day without a word. And now, three years later, he had sent word that he had found work aboard a pirate ship named _Razor Wind, _and wanted them to join him. Gold had jumped on the opportunity, and Crystal couldn't really refuse. A place where she could escape from the constant war and chaos and practice her alchemy in peace? She would even take the danger, after all, what was life without a little adventure? She shook her head rapidly. _Gah, Gold's starting to rub on me more now. _She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Gold pointing into the crowd outside the windows. "Hey Crys, I think I see Silver over there. Next to the one with the red vest and hat." Crystal squinted as she peered into the crowd of people. Suddenly within the horde of people she saw a flash of scarlet hair, and Silver's signature black gloves and jacket. Next to him was a man with a red and white vest and a cap with the bill turned backwards

"Yeah, I see him too", She responded

The two of them leapt up and went to greet their future captain and crew mate.

_**Olivine City, with Red and Silver**_

Red and Silver walked down the crowded streets of Olivine, looking for an inn named The Greasy Spoon. They spotted the wood tavern on the other side of the road, with a hanging sign proclaiming it's name. They walked across the street, narrowly avoiding a carriage that sped by, and reached the door. Just then, the door swung open and hit Silver in the face revealing a goggled boy and a girl with blue gravity defying ponytails. "Silver!" He yelled. Upon not finding him, he questioned the capped boy, "Hey, you must be the captain, where's Silver?" Red just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You kind of… hit him in the head. He's over there, behind the door" Sure enough, and angry Silver appeared behind the door, an anger mark pulsing on his head.

"GOLD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed. Gold laughed nervously

"Crys, protect me?" Her response was simple and short.

"No" And with that, Silver proceeded to murder Gold. After a few minutes Crystal sighed and decided Gold had had enough punishment, and persuaded Silver to stop. Silver obeyed immediately, and Red wondered why he was so scared of Crystal. Then she proceeded to unleash a devastating tornado kick and Red understood. To be honest, he was starting to get a bit scared himself. "So then, shall we get going?" she said with a smile. Meanwhile Gold was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Red shivered. Crystal was so cheerful now, but earlier… she was a demon. He _definitely _wouldn't get on _her _bad side.

_**Olivine City Marketplace, with Blue and Yellow**_

"Oooh, don't these earrings look just _wonderful, _Yellow?" Blue gushed, eyes sparkling with excitement. Yellow just nodded meekly.

"But I still think you shouldn't have stolen them. That poor salesmen, those were probably his best set" she muttered. Blue just winked, sticking out her tongue at Yellow. "Can we go back to the ship now? Everyone else is probably already done with their tasks."

"Come on dear, let's explore! We're finally off that cramped stinky ship, let's enjoy the time off when we can! Plus, Green is a jerk." Yellow considered this for a while. To be honest, the ship _was_ a little cramped, and she could use a little fresh air, but…

"What's wrong with you and Green? You were fine for the year we were all together at the hideout, but now you two have a serious grudge", she inquired. Blue sighed, and was silent for a bit before speaking.

"We kind of do… You see, I used to be the thief Aoi, yes the famous one. I stole this squirtle from his grandpa the Philosopher Oak. And after that episode, he devoted himself to chasing me down. He was quite good, actually, but he holds a strong grudge against me, I don't even know why anymore." Yellow patted her shoulder consolingly. "We cleared most of it up though, so there shouldn't be anymore trouble with him."

"Then why did you say he was a jerk?"

"Have you _seen _that kid!" Blue raged, "He acts like a know it all, all the time, and never talks to anyone! He just stands there, cold and silent as ever." The two continued along in the marketplace, Blue's raging slowly fading as they went on.

_**Razor Wind, Olivine City Port, with the crew**_

People bustled about the ship, preparing for their leave of Olivine City. Red had hired some more sailors to tend to the sails and ropes, all recommended by Crystal and Silver. The new sailors were seasoned, and set to raising the sails quickly and efficiently. The main adventurers, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Crystal were in Red's cabin discussing where to go next.

"Does anyone on this ship even _know where _we're going?" Crystal asked, quite frustrated by the lack of planning. Suddenly Red spoke up

"Actually… I have a map" Apparently Red had forgotten to tell even _one _person, so he elaborated. "My mentor left it to me. The map mentions a hidden treasure on an island in the unexplored waters, beyond Sinnoh. It also lays out points in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. There's a poem" Red read it out loud.

_**5 regions to scour for treasure,**_

_**5 ancient relics to find.**_

_**In Kanto, find the spyglass that sees**_

_**sees all, none is hidden**_

_**In Johto, the glyphstone that shines**_

_**shines, and creates**_

_**In Hoenn, seek the conch shell of waves**_

_**In Unova, the cloak of shadow and light**_

_**Lastly, journey to Sinnoh**_

_**To find the … **_

_**Then sail south, the relics will guide you**_

_**You shall face 7 great trials**_

_**If you are to find the grand treasure**_

The others just sat there for a moment, contemplating, when Crystal called out, "I have a glyphstone that glows slightly when I use it, and I bought it at a Johtonian market." She pulled out a small grey stone threaded to a leather band and carved with a sigil. "I use it for alchemy, which is akin to creation, watch" She pulled out a piece of chalk and some vials and carefully drew a complex diagram and placed the vials at the center, pouring a mixture over them. She then put on the glyphstone, and concentrated on the circle. The stone began to glow slightly and the chalk diagram flashed, and when it was over, the middle had a flask of red liquid. "Basic healing potions, heals minor cuts and gives vitality to whoever drinks it." She tossed it to Red. Red looked at it for a moment before tucking it away in his bag.

"So, is that the glyphstone?" There were nods from around the table. "If so, we can assume we have one treasure already. Crystal, guard it well." She nodded, and tucked it under her tunic. "From where we are now, we should sail west to Kanto, then southwest to Hoenn. If we have all the components by then, then we can go to Unova, above Kanto, and finally Sinnoh. We also need to be trained, because this is not the only copy of the map in the world. Briney told me it was quite widespread, so we need to be trained in case we get attacked." The others just stared. Then there was a unison of:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" The crew continued planning their course of action, and when they were over, they had a map of their general course, and had planned daily sparring practices every day. Then they went to sleep, weary from the day. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan, and they were to meet their first rival pirate ship the next morning.

_**Ship's hold, midnight**_

A soft whisper called out in the night, as the door to the hold open. "Black! The ship is dangerous!", it said urgently. "They're looking for the treasures, and if they discover us they'll take the cloak _and _throw us off the boat!" Black rose, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"We'll figure it out. The pirates are nicer than we thought… maybe… as a last-ditch situation… we could join them? They don't know we have the cloak, so we could use it as a bargaining tool, maybe?"

"Mmmm… okay, but only if there's no other choice

"Goodnight, White"

"Goodnight Black"

And they lie down for the night, sleeping until morning.


End file.
